Discussion au bord de la mer
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Parce qu’il y a des jours où on a peine à trouver une raison véritable. Yaoi HD


**Titre** : Discussion au bord de la mer

**Auteur** : Moi ! Genevieve Black

**Résum** : Parce qu'il y a des jours où on a peine à trouver une raison véritable.

**Disclamers** : À qui de droit. Donc pas à moi. Meuhhhhhh

**Note de l'auteur** : Bahhhh une tite fic qui traîne depuis longtemps dans mon laptop et qui, enfin, sort de mon armoire. Il était temps. Hn, en fait c'est surtout parce que je dois formater mon disque dur et, donc, faire de la place. Mdr et Bon appétit !

Gen, dévoreuse de reviews.

* * *

**_Discussion au bord de la mer_**

Une fois de plus, ils avaient OZ à leurs trousses. Aussi avaient-ils rejoint le plus rapidement un endroit sûr, celui-ci se présentant sous la forme d'une magnifique villa appartenant à Quatre. Elle se situait au bord de la mer et disposait d'une vaste plage privée. On ne les retrouverait jamais, ici. Ils auraient pu y passer l'éternité. C'est du moins ce que Duo pensait intérieurement.

Il n'était jamais vraiment allé à la mer avant. Entre son enfance sur la colonie L2 et son entraînement de pilote de DeathScynthe, il n'avait que très peu de temps pour lui. Parfois, il se disait que sa vie n'était qu'une succession d'empressements. Mais maintenant, il se sentait étrangement bien. Comme si tous ses problèmes s'étaient envolés, emportés par la brise qui soufflait, transportant avec elle les douces effluves marines.

Étendu sur un rocher tombant dans l'eau, il sentait le soleil brûlant cuire sa peau. Ses vêtements noirs n'aidaient vraiment pas et, comme Wufeï le lui avait sagement proposé, il aurait dû mettre autre chose. Il en était hors de question, évidemment. Ces vêtements sombres et ce col pasteur étaient comme une deuxième peau. Le noir, c'était l'obscurité, ce qu'il était. Shinigami. Le Dieu de la mort. C'était également le recueillement, la subtilité et, le plus important de tous, le deuil. Un long deuil qu'il portait. Contrairement à Chang qui ne portait que du blanc immaculé selon sa culture et son deuil, lui se fondait dans la nuit.

Il portait le deuil de Soeur Hélène, du Père Maxwell et de tous ces enfants qui avaient péri quelques années plus tôt alors que lui avait été le seul survivant de cette ignoble tragédie, condamné, lui semblait-il, à errer sur cette Terre jusqu'à ce que justice soit enfin faite. Était-il un ange salvateur ? Il avait l'impression d'en porter le fardeau, du moins.

Il se souvenait encore des décombres fumantes, du sang coagulé, des corps sans vies et atrocement mutilés, de l'odeur pestilentielle qui flottait dans l'air, de l'atmosphère macabre et des airs choqués de tous les bedeaux qui s'étaient déplacés pour assister, charognes, aux derniers moments de l'église dont il ne subsistait à la fin que ruines calcinées. Et la croix. La croix haute perchée dans le ciel qui le surplombait, semblait le condamner, le maudire de subsister. La croix qui était encore là aujourd'hui à l'attendre sur la colonie spatiale. Le jour de la tragédie, il était longuement resté à la regarder, du haut de ses six ans. Les gens passaient et ne lui accordaient aucun regard. Égoïstes. Peureux. C'est ce jour-là que, de ses dernières larmes, il maudit ce Dieu impitoyable qui lui arrachait une fois de plus son unique famille. Il renia tout ce en quoi il croyait. Ce Dieu était mauvais. Ce Dieu n'était pas bon comme Soeur Hélène, cette femme si douce qui lui avait ouvert son coeur, qui le prenait dans ses bras lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar. Elle aussi l'avait abandonné. Comme Solo. Comme sa mère et tous les autres. Il ne restait que lui.

« Boys don't cry » disait Solo.

Il brisa sa promesse l'espace d'un jour. Il avait trop mal. Tant d'injustices... Pourquoi... Pourquoi ?

Lorsque la nuit tomba et que ses larmes se tarirent, il se releva du bitume brêlant où il s'était laissé tomber à genoux. Le temps de l'appesantissement était révolu. Une flamme se consumait dans son regard améthyste, le rendant d'un violet plus prononcé, presque noir. S'il avait mal, alors d'autres devaient souffrir également. Ce n'était que justice. Il n'attendrait pas cette dernière. Il la ferait.

Il n'avait que six ans mais, ce soir-là, il se rendit seul à la base d'OZ la plus près. Dans sa main, la lame d'un long poignard volé plus tôt brillait. La lune était partiellement aveugle dans le ciel. C'était parfait. Il se rappelait tout de cette nuit, jusqu'à cette effervescence qui l'avait empoigné, avait enflammé son sang et l'avait rendu euphorique. Il avait rit seul et silencieusement, guettant les soldats insouciants qui fumaient devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Dans sa tête, aucun plan. Seule la joie de pouvoir bientôt agir. Anéantir.

Lorsqu'il bondit de l'ombre tel un fauve, nul ne le vit. Avant que quiconque n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il tua trois gardes. Les deux autres tentèrent de réagir en sonnant l'alarme mais un poignard tranchant et déjà imbibé de sang s'enfonça dans sa nuque. Duo fit face au dernier. Il était petit et l'homme était grand. Il avait aussi une arme. Il la pointait sur lui. Alors l'enfant sourit. Il se savait salit du sang de ses victimes et devait être assez effrayant. Le soldat tira mais Duo prévu le coup et se jeta de côté et l'autre le manqua. Il était le Dieu de la mort. Lui, et personne d'autre. Lui seul pouvait désormais décider de qui mourait et de qui obtenait un moment de répit. C'était son destin. Tuer.

Récupérant rapidement le poignard et, d'un coup sec et précis, trancha la jugulaire de l'homme dans un saut. Pas une minute à perdre. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et, comme une ombre, comme le vent, se rependit partout et nul part à la fois. On ne le voyait pas arriver. Avec ses vêtements sombres, il se confondait dans l'obscurité. Et petit comme il l'était, il pouvait se camoufler partout, ramper, courir, sauter et poignarder avec une dextérité étonnante. On aurait dit qu'il était fait pour cela. Massacrer sans pitié.

Cette nuit-là, pour chacune des vies qu'on avait volées le jour d'avant, il en prit deux autres. A la fin, il ne compta plus et trancha simplement. Ses vêtements étaient rouges, collants et puaient. Du sang. Il en avait même dans la bouche et sur sa tresse. Il coulait sur ses joues comme les larmes qu'il ne verserait plus jamais. Une promesse, Solo. Plus jamais. Il serait fort pour lui. Pour son grand frère disparu lui aussi.

Il trouva une petite rivière près de la base. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, nul ne subsistait. L'enfant souriait toujours. Il n'enleva pas ses vêtements et s'immergea complètement dans l'eau froide, glacée. Il y resta si longtemps que sa peau devint légèrement bleutée. Puis, il sortit alors que l'aube se présentait à l'horizon, éclairant le ciel et le découvrant propre de toute impureté. Il prit la lame et la lava également avec soins, la caressant, lui souriant amoureusement. L'arme blanche était son amie, désormais, elle ne le quitterait plus. Ils s'amuseraient encore ensemble, bientôt. Le poignard ne pouvait mourir, lui. Mais il pouvait faire tant de choses magnifiques...

Le jeune garçon reprit la route menant à la ville. Bientôt, celle-ci fut sans dessus-dessous. L'annonce de l'attaque faisait beaucoup de bruit. On soupçonna un groupe de résistants et on se mit à leur recherche. On n'interrogea jamais Duo. Après tout, il n'était qu'un enfant.

La lame avait beaucoup tué, depuis, pensa Shinigami en caressant son manche entravé à sa cheville et caché par son pantalon. Elle y prenait tant de plaisir... Et lui souriait toujours. Pour chacune de ses victimes, c'était souvent ce sourire effrayant qu'elle voyait avant de trépasser. Qu'importe si nul à part lui n'en voyait la profonde signification. A l'occasion, pourtant, il versait encore quelques larmes de sang...

Le jeune homme se redressa et, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras. Là, devant, la mer s'étendait dans son infini bleuté. C'était beau. De tels spectacles n'avaient pas leur place sur les colonies et en particulier sur L2. Là-bas, il n'y avait que désolation. Mais n'était-ce pas pour que personne n'ait à vivre ce que lui avait connu qu'il se battait toujours, aujourd'hui ? Pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'adolescents numérotés comme des bêtes. 01, 02, 03... Qu'étaient-ils ? Des espoirs vains pour un peuple condamné à la soumission depuis des décennies ? Connaîtraient-ils un jour la paix ?

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il décida de se laisser aller. En l'espace d'une demi-seconde, son sourire disparu et l'étincelle dans son regard s'éteignit. Il avait mal mais devait le cacher pour survivre. Il devait rester l'intenable Duo, le clown de service. C'était son rôle. Il était comme l'un de ses acteurs dont il regardait souvent la prestation dans des films de l'avant colonisation. Comme eux, il devait faire semblant, simuler. C'était dur. Mais c'était sa vie depuis si longtemps...

Une mouette cria. Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle exécutait diverses figures de style tel les loopings et autres piqués. Elle scrutait l'eau opaque des ses petits iris noirs. Au-delà des apparences, elle était un prédateur. Vive et sans pitié pour ses proies. Elle était comme lui. Sauvage.

L'oiseau blanc disparu dans les vagues. Duo aurait aimé en faire autant. L'eau noire et tumultueuse semblait terriblement invitante. Que de secrets anciens ne gardait-elle pas ? S'il lui faisait don de sa vie, les lui confierait-elle ?

Il secoua la tête. Non, pas maintenant. Plus tard, peut-être. Quand il aurait terminé. Partir alors que la guerre faisait toujours rage aurait été lâche. Ce serait de renier soi-même. Il devait terminer son combat. Détruire des Ozis. Des... amis ? Oui. Sans doute. Mais parfois, il en doutait. Ils étaient pilotes de Gundam, après tout. Des mercenaires, des terroristes. C'était la guerre qui les avait unis. Leur pseudo amitié résisterait-elle à la paix ? Si tout se terminait un jour, ils ne resteraient pas ensemble. Wufeï parlait souvent de retourner dans son pays natal, la Chine. Quatre, quant à lui, reprendrait les rennes de l'empire de sa famille en plus de Trowa, depuis quelques mois. Ce dernier avait en plus le cirque et sa soeur Catherine. Quant à Heero, avec ses capacités en informatique, il trouverait sans problème un travail. Même Quatre lui en avait déjà parler. Mais lui, Duo Maxwell... Il ne savait rien. Il était un enfant des rues, un orphelin sans passé véritable si ce n'est sombre. Il ne connaissait que la guerre et l'art de tuer. Un tueur, voilà ce qu'il était. Rien de plus. Il baignait dans le sang de ses victimes, il aimait massacrer, pourfendre, détruire, annihiler...

- Duo ?

Il sursauta. De surprise et par réflexe, il dégaina son fidèle poignard tout en tournant sur lui-même. La lame affilée vint se loger sous la gorge de l'autre. Une simple pression et... Il le reconnu soudain.

- Heero !

Reprenant vite contenance, il remit la lame dans son fourreau.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Le japonais ne dit rien et s'assied à ses côtés.

- Nous te cherchons depuis plusieurs heures, fit-il enfin.

- J'étais ici. Une nouvelle mission ? Questionna l'américain en jouant avec l'extrémité de sa longue tresse.

- Non. J dit qu'ils nous accordent quelques jours de repos. Le temps que Quatre soit remis sur pieds.

- Comment va se cheville ?

- Ce n'est qu'une entorse. Trowa joue les docteurs.

- Et Wufeï ?

- Il était au téléphone quand je l'ai quitté. C'était Sally, je crois.

- Et tout le monde me cherchait, hein ?

- Hn, répliqua-t-il uniquement.

Duo soupira. Mensonges à succession. Peut-être simplement inavouable. Choses qui n'avaient pas leur place en ces temps noirs. Temps où il semblait condamné à rester seul. Duo en solo. Ironique. Mélancolique.

- Tu es sombre, fit le pilote de Wing. Pourquoi ?

Installé en indien, jambes croisées, il le regardait. Inquiétude ? Non. Impossible. Simple précaution. Il devait être en tout temps opérationnel.

- Est-ce que ça va ? reprit 01.

Les yeux perdus dans les vagues déchaînées, il prit du temps à répondre.

- Je réfléchissais.

C'était étrange. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il osait se montrer à quelqu'un sans son masque de joyeux luron. Il ne souriait pas. Aujourd'hui plus qu'un tout autre jour, c'était trop dur. Aujourd'hui était le jour anniversaire du massacre de l'Église Maxwell. Le jour où, pour la première fois, il avait tué un homme. Où il avait pris plaisir à poignarder. Il aurait voulu pleurer pour faire honneur à ses amis disparus mais les larmes ne lui obéissaient plus.

Relâchant sa natte brune qui alla battre dans le vent, Duo se tourna vers le métis.

- Tu avais quel âge, la première fois ?

Heero le regarda sans comprendre.

- Quand tu as tué.

- Hn. Environ dix ans.

- Et tu le regrette, parfois ?

- J'ai été conditionné pour n'avoir aucun remords, répliqua durement le pilote de Wing.

Mode Soldat Parfait, pensa amèrement l'Américain. Il aurait parfois voulu en faire autant. Un roc...

- Cependant, continua un Heero hésitant, ce serait inhumain de ne rien ressentir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être alors faudrait-il ne pas l'être.

Il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. Il ne savait que dire et pourtant tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête... Avisant quelques cailloux plats, il les lança sur l'onde, les faisant ricocher plusieurs fois. Une fois qu'il n'eut plus rien sous la main, il soupira lourdement.

- J'en ai marre, avoua-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- De cette guerre qui n'en finit plus, de tuer chaque jour, de sacrifier tant pour si peu... Si nous sauvons La Terre et les colonies, qu'est-ce que ça m'apportera ? Je n'ai rien. Même Deathscythe de m'appartient pas légalement.

- Tu as ta liberté, dit le japonais.

Duo renifla de mépris.

- Et qu'en ferais-je ? Et qu'est-ce que la liberté ? Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire mot pour qualifier ce après que nous attendons. Abstrait. Chimérique. Mensonges... Rien n'est idéal. D'autres tyrans viendront. La paix ne peut être qu'éphémère en ce monde.

- Il faut avoir la foi.

- Je l'ai perdue il y a trop longtemps.

- Baka...

- Je sais. A quoi est-ce que tu te rattache, toi ? Demanda le brun.

Heero haussa les épaules. Ça n'avait pas trop d'importance. Le Soldat Parfait n'avait pas besoin de cela. La natté sentit la colère gronder en lui. Il serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Shinigami voulait sortir mais pour une fois, il fut plus fort que lui. Il le repoussa.

- La vérité, fit enfin Duo, c'est que cette guerre n'est pas la nôtre. Mais on est en plein milieu, à portée de tir de toutes les satanées bestioles d'OZ et il est trop tard. On ne peut plus s'en sortir. 'Faut rester et crever pour des trucs en lesquels on croit même pas.

- Si rien ne te retiens, pourquoi ne pars-tu pas ? questionna le jeune garçon aux cheveux en bataille.

- T'es là, toi.

Silence... Le soldat parfait présentait un visage impassible. Cependant... il cilla. Une seule fois. Son masque se craquela.

- Je n'attends rien de toi, Hee-chan, fit doucement la voix de Duo. Seulement, si tu comptes partir, préviens-moi. M'laisse pas seul.

Il posa son menton sur ses genoux remontés contre lui.

- J'veux plus être seul...

Regard de côté. Hésitation. Heero bougea. Allait-il partir ? Non. Il s'assied plus près de lui. Leurs épaules se frôlaient à présent.

- Un jour, tu me raconteras, dit le japonais.

- Toi aussi Hee-chan.

Ils se regardèrent. C'était une promesse. Un jour, oui, il n'y aurait plus de secrets douloureux et de non-dits déchirants. Un jour, il y aurait peut-être un _eux._

Un jour, oui.

**FIN**

**So ?**


End file.
